1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to oven deodorants and the masking of malodorous gases that may be generated in an oven. More particularly, the present invention relates to oven deodorants for use during a self-cleaning process where the oven deodorant comprises clay and a fragrance that volatilizes when heated in an oven to at least partially mask malodorous gases generated in the oven during the self-cleaning process.
2. Description of Related Art
Undesirable odors may often be created when heating devices, such as, ovens, are in use. The increased temperatures generated in the heating device can often volatilize (or evaporate) substances that when airborne are offensive or noxious to human beings in the vicinity of the heating device. In the case of the common household stove or range, the “self-cleaning” process is well recognized by homeowners as a source of offensive odors.
Various approaches have been taken in the art to address this concern. For example, Korean patent publications KR2006055010A and KR2006110243A both recognize the need to remedy the generation of malodorous gases from ovens, and suggest mechanisms to address this concern.
The common microwave oven is also prone to generating undesirable odors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,529 and 6,444,963 and Japanese patent publication JP 3041960A propose methods and devices for addressing this problem for microwave ovens.
However, a need exists for providing methods and devices that minimize or prevent the emission of offensive odors from heating devices, in particular, from radiant-type heating devices, such as, electric or gas ovens. Moreover, there is a need in the art to minimize or prevent the emission of offensive odors generated during relatively higher temperature self-cleaning oven operations. Aspects of the present invention address these needs.